Hitan
Note: Copy any of my code formatting, and I eat you. :3 '' "They say that an angel is nothing without its wings... ...if that is so, then what am I...?" '' Hitan is an immortal angel-human (more angel than human) hybrid acting as a vigilante as well as a mentor throughout Forengard. He is strongly affiliated with the deity Galaxian and his companion Helen. Appearance Hitan has an appearance without his powers and wings activated, and one with. All in all, he looks angelic. And pretty handsome, in his narrator’s opinion, heh. Without those activations, he has dark green eyes, which are round and wide, branded by fairly long lashes and two double eyelids. His curved eyebrows are prominently thinner than what would maybe be expected. To add onto that, he has a rather high bridge to his nose and rather faded lips. His face is heart-shaped, his chin pretty pointy, and appearing rather boyish. He has fair blonde hair that accommodates the curves of his face, with long bangs that, at the edges, cover the entirety of his ears. His hair’s length goes to the bottom of his neck in the front, and the shoulders in the back, the shortest being in the direct front and increasing in length in a curved cut. His hair tends to lean towards the right/his left for whatever reason. His skin is very pale, though in a healthy way, and doesn’t tan at all. Since he can look (and be) between the physical ages of fourteen to twenty three, he weighs between eighty five pounds to about a hundred pounds, and his height is between 5’ 4 inches to 5’ 9 inches, though he is consecutively 0.01 inches away from a full 6’ height. Perhaps his weight is unhealthy, but because he doesn’t need to eat or drink, he doesn’t have much water weight, which might explain it. He has a very slim body shape and is seemingly unable to bulk up, and so the muscle he does have is seemingly unnoticeable. Though, he doesn’t have much of a threat status overall, as his expressions are usually typical and rarely ever distorted, and he doesn’t seem to have much of a muscular build. Most of his strength is in his arms and back, and the rest of his figure seems lean, his shoulders more slanted than blocky. He doesn’t have much of a preference towards clothing, though most of his outfits are rather formal and usually styled from medieval to modern. He only wears long pants/leggings, and there are usually only minor creases in fabric, suggesting he irons them out smoothly. He prefers boots with only a bit of heel at most, and overall flexible and loose clothing. A notable outfit is a scarf-like robe of pure white with clasps to either side. He wears a dark gray tunic and sometimes a white robe underneath. He also has a black collar accessory around his neck. He wears a belt that pinches his waist, and his tunic goes a bit further than his hip. He also wears tight white leggings and boots starting from above the knee. He has a vambrace/glove-like thing (very professional with fashion here) from above his elbow to his wrists on both arms. He also has two feathers from behind a patch of hair near his left air sticking upwards and out, which may or may not be an actual accessory as he claims it to be. When he activates his powers, his eyes flush into a bright gold, and the tips of the feather “accessories” turn a faint white-gold shade. He has wide angel wings (span and width to be decided) that are pure white around the frame and slightly tinged with gold in the inside, with noticeably wider feathers than the average size. Feather projectiles can be alike to either—either completely white or tinged with faint gold, though the first is much more common. He has two floating white disks when he activates his powers/wings around the proximity of his shoulders. Otherwise, they rest directly on his back, and are noticeably smaller in circumference in this state. Currently, Hitan has a green amulet around his neck, a device given to him by Galaxian. Personality *Mostly trying to not die so he doesn't go back on his promise that he won't leave Helen ever again. Kind of hard when you have a lot of people trying to kill you??? Backstory I guess this is a WIP now too. Story Hitan made an unofficial debut where he witnessed a scene of Outburst's destruction and--whoopee!--made his first two enemies. Two, must you ask? Well, the other was Crystal, Outburst's friend, who acted like the destruction was acceptable. He was aided by an unknown entity. At some point, he met that certain entity near a section of some woods, where he witnessed something nearly exploding, and then was asked for a favor--to check if there were those who had died in a house in the Modern Sect. He investigated, encountering some other entities (Specter, Fallon, Whistle, etc.) there, as well. After finding the corpses, Hitan reported back to Galaxian, though not before some other investigating first. He received an amulet from the god. A bit later, he encountered the god again, this time near a cemetery. He comforted the kid deity, officially befriending the other, making sure he would find out anything about the situation as he could. He also encountered Kenshin and Rune at some point, though he couldn't really care more except for their statuses as friends of his friend. When Galaxian was put into a mysterious life and death situation, Hitan rescued the other, not letting his guard drop about the situation yet, thinking it was more complicated than ever. Unfortunately, he could not investigate further, as those hunting him and Helen those years ago became aware of his presence again, and thus, he went on the run again. Once, as he was following Galaxian, he reunited with Helen, though he found, to his relief, she was still single, and to his amusement, that he could still annoy her. After a period of escaping and fighting the Hunters, he and Helen were aided by Rai, who told them to stay within a certain base as shelter. Hitan plans to find an alternative to their condition and peruse the current advantages they have in the future. However, he can sometimes be seen out and about in Forengard, taking tutoring jobs and buying food for them. The last two times he has been spotted, the contrast was very great. In the first case, he was seen as slashing Galaxian Explosion in the throat and leaving afterwards. In the second case, he has been seen conversing with the goddess, Echo, helping her control her abilities/learn to control her abilities the best he can. Powers and Abilities Battle Statistics Tier: 7-B (at least) Name: Hitan Yume Gender: Male, genderless Age: Biologically 14-23 | Physically 20-21| Unknown Classification: Immortal/unaging human-angel-Fallen Angel hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics/Supernatural Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Attack Reflection, Angel Soul, Angel Eye, Mind Control Negation, Mind Control Resistance, Mind Influence, Angelic Attacks, Claircognizance; (past) Transcendent Angel Physiology Attack Potency: 7-B | Unknown Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Durability Levels: At least country level Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Thousands of meters. Standard Equipment/Utilities: The two disks on his shoulders, which sprout wings and can shoot feather projectiles. Otherwise, usually none, or at least unknown. Intelligence: Extremely high; likely extraordinary genius. Weaknesses: His wings are in a state of needed repair due to having been torn into shreds in his previous life. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Relationships 'Helen' They're pretty long-term friends, if not best friends; Hitan deals with her love of pickles a lot (and then the recent napkin love that surfaced out of what was supposed to be a normal taco restaurant visit), but he doesn't mind as long as she's not stealing. He teaches her (or tries to, anyhow) about laws and reading. They do have a lot of differences, and even Hitan knows he has a long way to go before he knows her, quote-on-quote, completely. He wants to convince her to read. They both love children, so that's good. They mostly get along, but their moral standards do clash at times. It's a noteworthy source of conflict at times. In the end, though, she's still his crush. It's a pretty big and awkward crush, as he never knows how to do things romantically. Otherwise, still needs lots of development. 'Galaxian' Hitan encountered the young god once by chance, once by meeting, starting their relationship off on shaky terms. Though they got along, Hitan was wary of the other's powers, so it could be said he was cautious of the other. After all, the first thing Galaxian did (not shown in RPing) was nearly blowing up something when Hitan showed up. But after a series of (non-shown) interactions, they have grown to trust each other. Hitan currently has an amulet, a summoning device, from the god, that goes both ways. He considers the other interesting. He can also see through the other and the facade the deity put up, but he never observes that aloud. He knows the other is mostly sad (as he calls it, the other is "melancholy but an interesting being" from his conversation with Kenshin) and that there must have been some kind of great change. As of far (since no one else has been more to the deity than friends, or...less), he has been one of the closest to the deity, being a sort of mentor and caretaker of the other, vowing to help the other over this difficult period of time. It is unknown what the hybrid thinks that the deity thinks of him, but Hitan does seem to care for the young deity, who calls him "Fallen Angel", his code name, suggesting that when they just met, Hitan did not completely trust him. Is there more than what is said? Because, other than that, specifics about their relationship are unknown. Echo Hitan seems to trust her enough to show her his abilities to an extent and help her. He is still wary of her potential to destroy, as he is with anyone including himself, but he seems to be willing to support her. Needs development. Time From their first meet, Hitan only responded his code name out of "politeness". Perhaps he is wary, somehow, of the god. Needs development. Rai TBA Ishmael Akuma/Kichiku Germaine Zaya Hitan doesn't know her very well, but he does empathize with her situation, and he does like kids. Chronos He doesn't know what to think of her other than knowing she's Time's twin, and a bunch of stuff he read about her on books. He knows about her condition, but that's a world far away from him at the moment. Yvonne Lazy person who can summon pillows. The world certainly has a lot of those... Crystal Hitan, though without much interaction with her, sees her of lacking of morals. He would not hesitate to fight and kill her if they were to need to cross arms--and this time he would not give her the time to strike back. Needs development. Outburst The angel hybrid openly despises and opposes the other. He feels as if the god is one who abuses his powers, though he can also see the other's conflict within. Regardless, he believes the other can and will never be redeemed, and will fall. Needs development. Fallon The goddess, though powerful and cunning to the extent the hybrid can appreciate, seems to be harboring weaknesses she cannot hide. In fact, Hitan does show a bit of concern towards her, though they cannot even be called acquaintances. Relationship would need development. Whistle Hitan finds the other interesting and rather innocent. He seems to enjoy talking to the other. Needs development lol. Specter Hitan didn't see much of them, though he did seem slightly...interested, shall we say, by their rather otherworldly antics. He is amused in their lack of knowledge in particular subjects, knowing that they are the deity of knowledge. Their relationship is neutral. Kenshin The angel maintained a polite yet distant relationship from Kenshin due to the other's failure to protect GalaxE. Considering that he told Kenshin his name, however, suggests he trusts the other to an extent, but he has also stated he doesn't care much more for the other than he already does--as friendly strangers. They have not interacted in a while, but it is likely Hitan knows of Kenshin's corruption, likely pitying the deity for it. Rune Hitan knows that she's the goddess of what she's the goddess of, as well as Kenshin's wife. He's noted her nonobservant nature. Other than that...he knows that she's a friend of Galaxian's, and his teacher, though he once did note that the relationship seemed to be less than that. He doesn't care much more than that at the moment, though his acknowledgement of her situation is unknown. Information *He's very patient. *He likes kids. TBD Quotes "For now, my home is with whom I love, but I understand it's more of a material thing for many others...I mean, a home is a figurative object for me." "All living beings struggle with something they cannot control, I daresay." "I am an ironic symbol of sin." "In my experience, nothing and no one ever start off as whom they seem." Information *Hitan's code name, Fallen Angel, is one he has given himself. Not only in his current form is he part Fallen Angel, but due to his "reincarnation", his wings are torn, as he says, "What is an angel without its wings?" As such, he refers to himself as a wingless angel--a Fallen Angel, no longer an angel. *"Fallen" can also refer to his lack of morals when compared to other angels. *It's also a small reference to Mastema, Run's Teigu. *He was initially based off of Run/Ran from "Akame Ga Kill!". Here's Run: *His revival/second life is an unintentional reference of sorts towards what happens to Run at "Chapter 48: Kill the Foe" in "Akame Ga Kiru!". *His initial design is based largely off Run. This needs changing due to potential copyright reasons. *His personality is different from Run's, though there are bits that refer as reference, such as his potential for sadism. He's not vengeful, though. *Him being a teacher of sorts is a reference as well *He was originally designed to be an anti-villain as reference as well; this aspect has diminished over time, though he certainly still has the potential... Gallery? Hitan_GGaD_Wings_Activated.png|Powers and wings activated Hitan_GGaD_Wings_Not_Activated.png|Power and wings not activated Feel free to add if you'd like. Category:Male Category:OC Category:Hybrid Category:Work in progress